User talk:S-D379
This is my talk page. Please message me of you have any doubt or problem. Regards. 12:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Ahem So, about the Bravo gametyp: what are your thoughts/opinions? Do you think we should add anything, and what map should it be on? I want to know people's thoughts on it, so we can create something everyone likes. Regards, Vessel Of War (talk) 11:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Did you get it? RE: Sam Flynn Charlie doesn't exist anymore. It reformed with India and Gold to become Joint Force India-Charlie-Golf. I don't know. Ask the others. --Commando Trooper (talk) 13:28, March 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Blogs Slider I added the code, but the slider still doesn't work. I'm not very good at coding, so you may need to ask another admin. Also, I'm changing the Main Page a little bit, because I still think the awesome image Dab made should be the first thing people see when they come to our wiki. --Commando Trooper (talk) 10:07, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think it's possible to unlock them. --Commando Trooper (talk) 10:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. --Commando Trooper (talk) 10:20, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Main Page I don't see anything wrong. --Commando Trooper (talk) 10:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, you mean that... I don't know how to put it back on the right side of the page. --Commando Trooper (talk) 10:57, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::"Mask the others"? What are you talking about? --Commando Trooper (talk) 11:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::And there's no use if the image that's supposed to represent the wiki as a whole is placed at the end. Commando Trooper (talk) 11:58, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Slider/Poll The codes are in place so the slider should work now. As for the poll, it looks like someone manage to put it on the side. Kind regards, 17:38, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RE:Requisition's Class I've been thinking about Requisition-related retcons recently, and the idea has crossed my mind. However, no need to be rushed about it. When I settle on rectons, I'll make them. – Dab (talk • blogs • ) 15:44, March 31, 2015 (UTC) DAB edit You recently edited DAB-101, but no changes seem to have been made. If there was the addition of a space where there was none, fine, but I want to know if it was mere "edit-scoring". Vessel "I don't need a fancy signature" Of War (Talk) Hello. I would like to join this wiki. You may know me from The Team Heretic Dinofox wiki. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 03:54, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Untitled Is this from the Halo 5 Experience site? Because, in that case, I already have it, but thanks for offering. – Dab (talk • blogs • ) 17:17, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not 100% sure, no. What skin is it that you have? ::– Dab (talk • blogs • ) 16:10, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Just checked your first message, and I see you've already told me. I'm not sure whether I've already got it, but if you give me the code next time you're on, it will tell me whether I've already got one when I try to redeem it. If you're not gonna use it yourself, and I've already redeemed one, I'd advise giving it to one of the two other Bravo members who are going to get Halo 5 (LZ and Locke), so that it doesn't go to waste. ::Either way, thanks for offering it to me first :) ::– Dab (talk • blogs • ) 17:15, October 15, 2015 (UTC)